Mayuri's Return
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Shido suffers from a case of Deja vu and the Spirits he's sealed away try to help him. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, I'm here with a new story for all of you. I'm going to have to rewrite my Date A Live story A new Light because I realized I've messed up on so many levels after posting the first two chapters and I don't like that. When I write stories, I want as little mistakes as possible, not just to become a better writer, but so all of you have a quality story from me. I know there are better authors out there, but I'm sure they want the same as well.**_

_**Before I begin, I'm going to state a few things here. Expect character bashing mainly involving three people, and I'm going to get hell because of one of them involved, I'm almost certain of that. This is going to be sort of like a sequel to the movie, if you haven't watched it, I suggest you do it so you don't end up confused, that and plus it was a relatively decent watch. Unlike the movie, there will be lemons, language, possible alcohol use, still debating on that one, and possible character death, I don't know on that one either.**_

_**I'm also going to try to expand my library over the next few weeks because I've written Phineas & Ferb, My Hero Academia, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Date A Live, as well as some that I'm not too proud of and really embarrassed that I even considered writing them, but I've been watching some other shows recently and I want to try my hand at writing for some of those series as well and the ones that I'm embarrassed about will most likely stay up as a reminder of my foolishness and what to avoid, and they will be discontinued and I'm going to be bringing back many that I've forgotten about. If you wish to know what stories are on that list of discontinued, feel free to ask. Sorry, but I feel like I'll be here all day looking through which stories are on that list right now.**_

_**I don't own anything except the plot of this story and please enjoy the first chapter.**_

Shido, along with Tohka, Yoshino, Kotori, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Natsumi and Origami stood at the top of the rafters of Tengu Arena and looked down at the stage of Spirit Idol Miku Izayoi walked on stage as music began playing and Miku began dancing and began to sing, causing the arena to erupt with excitement. The seven Spirits and Shido watched from the rafters and smiled as the music intensified. Shido stopped and looked up in confusion, "Shido!" looking at the plum-haired Spirit as Tohka leaned closer with a frown painted across her lips as she shouted over the music, "What's wrong? You don't look like you're enjoying yourself!"

Shido smiled as he shook his head, "It's nothing, Tohka! Let's just enjoy the concert!" Tohka's frown deepened as Shido reached up and patted the top of her head, "I'm fine, Tohka, really! Thanks for asking!" Tohka inhaled slowly and nodded before the two of them looked back down at the stage.

The concert slowly came to an end as the patrons walked out of the arena and the Spirits and Shido walked down to the stage to greet Miku. The Spirits walked over to Miku as Shido looked up at the sky and narrowed his eyes as he mumbled under his breath, "Darling?" Shido looked down and saw Miku staring at him with a concerning look crossing her face, "Is something wrong? Did you not enjoy the concert?"

"No, of course I did…you were awesome, Miku," the Spirits stared at him as he chuckled and shook his head, "It's nothing. You were amazing, Miku, really,"

"I'm glad to hear that, darling," Miku smiled, taking Shido by the hand, "Now let's go. I rented out part of the beach for all of us to enjoy," Shido nervously chuckled as Miku pulled him away and the others followed close behind.

Shido stood and watched as the eight Spirits splashed around in the ocean laughing and enjoying themselves. Taking a deep breath, the blue-haired young man crossed his arms as he hung and shook his head, "What is this feeling that I can't seem to shake? And why now? What's-"

"Shido," looking up, he saw Origami standing in front of him, wearing a black, two-piece swimsuit, "You're talking to yourself. Is something wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Shido smiled as he shook his head, "No…everything's fine, Origami. Just doing some thinking." The white-haired Spirit hummed as she stepped closer to Shido, forcing him to step back slightly and hold up his hands, "Really Origami, I'm fine. Go enjoy yourself an-" before he could finish, Origami grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the ocean before she pushed him into the water and jumped in after him, landing on top of him. Shido looked back to see Tohka standing above him and Origami, arguing with her.

Hours slowly passed as everyone left the beach and headed towards their respected homes. While walking down the street, Kotori looked back to see Tohka, Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru and Natsumi following close behind her and Shido before she sighed and looked up at her adopted brother with a brow arched in confusion, "So what was up with you all day? You seemed out of it…more so than usual, that is."

Shido groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know, Kotori. Maybe I'm just tired is all,"

"Well I can't say that I blame you," Kotori stuck a lollipop in her mouth before crossing her arms and shaking her head, "You've been helping us with other Spirits as well as making sure we all stay in a good mood, but fret not, big bro. Since everything has been quiet lately, we've been given permission to have a few days to ourselves. I suggest you rest up. Who knows when the next Spirit will show up,"

"You tell me we were given a few days to ourselves and then you go and add something like that," Shido sighed and patted Kotori's head, "Thanks for that, Kotori, I really appreciate it," Kotori smiled as she walked closer to him.

Shido laid on the bed in the darkened room with his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, "What is it? Why do I feel like this?" reaching over for his phone, he turned his head and checked the time.

Seeing it was past midnight, he inhaled slowly and turned on his side and closed his eyes as his phone fell onto his bed, "Kotori's right. I should get some rest," yawning deeply, Shido muttered under his breath as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_**Okay, this first chapter wasn't really that difficult to write, so…here it is. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please enjoy the second chapter.**_

Kotori stepped into the room and smiled at her sleeping brother before she ran over to the bed and jumped on it. Shido grunted as he shot up and looked up at Kotori. The Fire Spirit smiled as she laughed, "Good, you're up. You wouldn't want to sleep the day away, would you?" Shido groaned as Kotori opened the blinds and allowed sunlight to enter the room.

Shido looked up and his eyes widened as Kotori looked at him and frowned, "Shido? What's wrong?" Shido pointed past his adopted younger sister, towards the sky and Kotori looked up in confusion before she hummed and narrowed her eyes.

The Spirits and Shido stood aboard Fraxinus as Kotori crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "So…the invisible sphere is back…and chances are she's around too,"

Tohka, Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru and Miku hummed and nodded as Origami and Natsumi looked at them in confusion and Natsumi arched a brow and shook her head, "Who are you talking about? And what's with an invisible sphere? I don't see anything?"

"Mayuri," Origami and Natsumi looked at Shido as he sighed and looked at Reine with narrowed eyes, "So how do we do this an-"

"Isn't obvious? You're going to have to do what we've been training you to do since the beginning," Fraxinus's analysis spoke, looking at Shido, "Unless we know that Mayuri will return for sure, you will go on individual dates with each of the girls," Shido arched a brow, 'Spirit waves from the sphere match that of Tohka's, Yoshino's, Kotori's, Kaguya's, Yuzuru's, Miku's, Natsumi's and Origami's,"

Shido groaned and shook his head as Origami stepped forward and arched a brow, "But this doesn't make any sense. How is it that this sphere can mimic our Spirit waves? Is it being done unintentionally?"

"As of right now, I don't know, but I will analyze the sphere. For now, we should find out the order Shin will date all of you," Shido groaned and shook his head as Reine led the Spirits and him away.

The Spirits, Shido and Reine stood in the living room of the Itsuka house. Reine held out a bucket with eight sticks sticking out and each Spirit grabbed one before stepping away from the woman. Showing their numbers, Reine inhaled slowly, "The order is this, Kotori, followed by Miku, and then Kaguya, Yoshino, Yuzuru, Natsumi, Origami and finally Tohka," Origami hummed as she looked at her number, "And now, the rules, you can do whatever you want on your date with Shin an-"

"Can't we set some type of limit?"

"You cannot interfere with anyone else's date. Your date is for you and Shin and no one is to bother them," she looked back at Shido and spoke, "Shin, do you have any rules you'd like to add?"

"Oh, I get to make a rule?" Shido sighed and shook his head before looking at the Spirits and crossed his arms, "No following us on our dates and that rule about no interfering goes for everyone, is that clear? Looking at you, Origami,"

Everyone looked at the white-haired Spirit and Origami shook her head, "Shido, why are you signaling me out? We all understand that rule and-"

"And I know you better than you think, Origami," Shido sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "You're going to try and interrupt Tohka's turn…why, I don't know…Tohka's a nice person,"

Origami growled under her breath and Tohka slightly smiled, "Okay then, your dates will start tomorrow," Reine inhaled slowly and began walking towards the door, "Kotori, it might be best if you stay away from Fraxinus until we sort this mess out,"

"Yeah, I guess it's for the best," Kotori took a deep breath and sat down, "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner that sphere will vanish completely," Reine hummed and nodded before she walked out the front door and closed it behind her.

_**I'm going to talk to my friends at this point about the following chapters. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
